


CYBERSET (2007)

by JennyB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-15
Updated: 2007-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get interesting when Seto comes home from a business trip early...</p>
            </blockquote>





	CYBERSET (2007)

Seto luxuriated in a lithe stretch as he set his briefcase down in the foyer and shut the front door behind him. He'd been away on business for the past ten days, and was more than a little exhausted from the trip – especially since he'd worked extra long hours to cut four days off of it. Not only that, he'd missed his lover terribly while he'd been gone. Jounouchi was currently working on a Masters degree in anthropology, and with exams coming up, he'd been unable to accompany him on this whirlwind trip to the United States. Now, all Seto wanted to do was to snuggle up with the slender blond – and maybe find some unique and creative ways to wish the other a very early good morning. A slow smirk spread across his face at that thought, and trying to ignore the way his pulse had quickened, he set off for their bedroom, his mind full of naughty thoughts and warm, squirming blondes. He silently opened the door, only to have his brow furrow in confusion when he found the room in complete darkness and eerily silent. He flicked on the light and found the bed still made, and with a sigh, he realized that Jounouchi must have fallen asleep on the couch watching television again.

As he descended the stairs for the den, a soft smile curved across his face as he thought about his lover. Mokuba had recently moved out to head off to college, so it was just the brunet and Jounouchi living in the mansion. He'd entertained the idea of moving the two of them to a smaller condo, but the blond seemed happy where he was, and unless he voiced his displeasure with their current arrangement, Seto was equally content to remain in the house. It didn't matter to him that the two of them really had no need for thirty-odd different rooms. Except in cases like this when he had to try to track the other down.

The den, too, was deserted. As were the games room, the back patio and the kitchen – although there was a dirty glass and plate in the sink. Jounouchi had eaten a snack fairly recently as there was still condensation on the tumbler. Not finding the blond in any of his usual haunts, he decided that there was one last place to check – the VR deck he had in the basement. This new system was a podless hologenerator, was much safer since the user wasn't interfacing directly with the console, and allowed for even greater levels of interaction with the programs. Perhaps his lover had been suffering from a bit of insomnia and had gotten up to do a bit of duelling – Jounouchi did seem to favour smiting either the virtual Bandit Keith or Marik on a fairly regular basis. He saw that the lights were on in the stairwell, and he snorted in amusement when he saw that the red light above the door was illuminated, indicating that a program was running. "Ah, Katsuya, you do my heart good," he murmured affectionately to the semi-darkness, pleased to know that the blond really was still just a kid at heart and played with the 'toys' Seto had in the house. He decided that he would head back upstairs, grab a quick shower, and change before disturbing the other man – until he heard a sultry baritone voice let out a soft, sensual chuckle. The brunet descended the steps completely at that, a brow arched questioningly. He approached the console, and saw that Jounouchi was running a program called 'Katsuya-CYBERSET'.

Seto's interest was piqued just from the title alone – he knew it wasn't something he had designed, and he wondered if the blond had hired one of his VR techs to write him a program. He heard another giggle, and his curiosity getting the better of him, he peeked into the room. As he looked around, his jaw dropped in shock. The setting was of a lavish boudoir, bedecked with burgundy and gold accents. A large, round bed sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by filmy, gauzy organza curtains, gold and burgundy satin sheets covering the mattress. Dozens and dozens of taper candles had been lit, and the whole space had a warm, seductive feel to it. It was quite tasteful, really, each article seeming to have been deliberately chosen. However, it wasn't the elegant surroundings that had caught the brunet's attention.

It was the five holographic incarnations of himself that did.

Up against the one wall, by a large bay window, he saw a Seto dressed in a crisp, white business suit pressed against the glass by another Seto wearing the now famous Battle City outfit, and the two of them were kissing ardently, each with their hand down the other's trousers. On the bed was a Seto clad in the indigo trench coat and forest green shirt he'd worn in Duellist Kingdom. The pants were inexplicably missing in action. He was being thoroughly ravaged by a slightly darker skinned Seto – Seth, as the young executive recalled – bedecked in sumptuous purple Egyptian High Priest robes. The two of them were holding on to the Millennium Rod and using it in ways that were decidedly unholy, although from the expressions on their faces, they both appeared to be enjoying it. The pair eventually took notice of the real brunet, and for a moment, their blank, lifeless eyes turned to him questioningly. When the blue-eyed CEO made no motion to join them, they resumed their previous actions, another low, erotic laugh escaping Seth.

The last virtual Seto, one that was wearing a dark Armani suit very similar to the one the genuine brunet currently wore, was curled up on the floor next to the naked, sleeping blond, an arm draped possessively around him. The tall male frowned slightly and stepped back out of the room. Heading to the console, he made a few enquiries, and learned that the program had been running non-stop for the past three days. "Oh, Katsuya," he said softly as he thought about his lover, and then he carefully shut down the holographic people, but left the background running. Shrugging out of his suit jacket, he draped it over the back of the chair, and then removed his tie. As he unfastened the top two buttons of his dress shirt, he went back onto the VR deck and gazed lovingly at the sleeping form still curled up on the floor. Carefully, he crouched down and scooped the other up in his arms and carried him over to the bed, laying him down gently before stretching out beside him.

Deep, sapphire eyes roved greedily over the bare form, drinking in the sight before them. Lightly, he let his fingertips skim across the taut chest before caressing down the firm abdomen and sliding lower to cup the blond's cock. Wrapping his hand around the heated flesh, he began to stroke with slow, deliberate motions, a low purr rumbling deep in his throat when he felt it begin to harden against his palm.

Still fast asleep, Jounouchi let out a small mewl of pleasure, shifting slightly to arch his hips up into that touch. His one hand came to rest on his chest, the fingers toying with a rapidly peaking nipple. "Love you, Set'," he murmured quietly, his lips parting slightly as he dropped his head back.

"I love you, too, Katsuya," the brunet replied as his motions became a little quicker. He could feel his own body responding, and as he pressed his own arousal against the blond's thigh, he leaned down to capture those inviting lips, his tongue barely teasing the tip of the other's.

Jounouchi's eyes blinked open at that, and a soft groan escaped him, a bit of precome gathering at the tip of his shaft. "Want you..." he whispered. "Please..."

Seto nodded as he sat up, licking the moisture from the tip of his finger as he removed his shirt and pants. As he returned to his lover's side, he slipped his hand between the blond's legs, a finger easily moving past the ring of muscle to penetrate deeply. "I want you, too," he said gently, once again descending upon that sultry mouth, loosing a low growl when he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his neck. After a moment, the brunet added a second digit while his lips continued to reacquaint themselves with the fair-haired man's. Finally, satisfied with his preparations, he removed his fingers and licked his palm, coating his own throbbing shaft with his saliva. He moved to kneel between his lover's thighs, and then leaned down to press a playful kiss to the blond's abdomen. He nudged Jounouchi's legs a little further apart, and then slowly eased himself into the other's heat.

As soon as he was penetrated, amber eyes opened wide in surprise and locked with the deep sapphire. "S-Set'! It's...oh God, it's really you!" he murmured. He relaxed back against the pillow as his legs came up to wrap around that slender waist, drawing the brunet in deeper.

Seto smiled softly as he leaned down to kiss the blond, setting up a slow, tender rhythm. "I missed you so much, I came home early," he whispered in Jounouchi's ear, his tongue running lightly around the shell.

"M-missed you, t-too...Oh, _God_ , do that again!"

The brunet chuckled darkly as he continued to lavish attention on his lover's ear, gyrating his hips in lazy circles to stimulate every side of Jounouchi's passage. On one particularly deep thrust, a wanton cry was torn from the blond's throat, and with a devilish grin, Seto stopped his teasing to focus on that spot, deliberately bringing the smaller male closer to the brink of ecstasy. His pace became more frantic as he, too, drew ever closer to his peak. Jounouchi's mewls and whimpers, which were spilling forth from his lips like some sort of sensual mantra, were tinged with such raw eroticism that it took all of the brunet's concentration to not lose it completely. Finally, he was unable to hold himself back any longer, and with one final, deep thrust, he came hard, the blond's name reverberating off the walls as he filled his lover with his seed.

Jounouchi climaxed almost simultaneously, his head falling back as he let out a wordless cry, his passage growing impossibly tight as his own release pulsed between their bodies. As soon as he came back to reality, he sagged bonelessly against the bed, adoring amber eyes gazing sleepily up at the other male. "If I'm dreaming, I don't want to wake up," he panted as a brilliant smile lit up his face.

"You're not dreaming," the brunet murmured gently as he placed a loving kiss on the blond's lips. He carefully slipped free of the other, and then curled up next to him. "Although…" A playful smirk curved up the corners of his lips as he looked around. "What's all this?"

Jounouchi had the grace to blush at that. "Oh…Well, I'd been missing you a lot, so I thought I'd try my hand at program design. I uh…I guess I got a little carried away." He chuckled sheepishly as he dropped his gaze.

"You did this?" Seto asked incredulously. "But, _when_ did you learn all the code?"

The blond shrugged and turned an even darker shade of red. "We've been together five years, Set'. I've picked up a few things here and there, you know. Plus, I guess I was inspired by the subject matter. I just haven't been able to narrow it down to one 'you' yet, though."

The brunet smiled. "Jesus, Katsuya. You never stop amazing me. Do you know that?" He kissed the tip of his lover's nose when the other just beamed adoringly up at him. "I do have one question, though. How did you know with absolute certainty that I was the real one? Your copies are nearly flawless."

The fair-haired male was silent for a few moments as he turned a brilliant crimson. Finally, he said quietly, "The holograms can't have sex."

"Pardon?"

"I said they can't fuck. Touching, kissing, cuddling; they can do pretty much anything, but I've never coded that into them. Maybe it's stupid, but my body is something I give only to you. These guys, they just help me feel a little less lonely when you're gone away. Although, I do have to confess that they can get me worked up enough where I have to go spank one off before I go to sleep." He smirked at that, and then sobered as he added, "But, if it bothers you, I'll delete the program."

Seto shook his head. "No, that's not necessary." Suddenly, his expression turned wolfish and he leaned down to playfully nuzzle his lover's ear. "So, do you think you could design one for me?"


End file.
